


under arrest

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, COP ADONIS, Gunplay, M/M, Police Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to… do what exactly?” Adonis asks, his voice is currently directed into his closet, but Koga hears regardless.</p>
<p>“Y’know, just like…” Koga starts, “That police costume is just collectin’ dust in your closet, right? I think it'd be kinda hot if you wore it again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	under arrest

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only time in my life i will ever use the gunplay tag holy shit
> 
> i have 2 more kogadonis wips and this is probably the weirdest of them all

“You want me to… do what exactly?” Adonis asks, his voice is currently directed into his closet, but Koga hears regardless.

“Y’know, just like…” Koga starts, “That police costume is just collectin’ dust in your closet, right? I think it'd be kinda hot if you wore it again.” He bites his lip, rubbing at the skin of his cuticles while sitting atop Adonis’s bed. 

The idea seemed tame at first; though currently weighing it in his mind, Koga realized it was a weird request coming out of nowhere. He came over to see Adonis, to probably have sex with Adonis, and now he’s so hot and bothered thinking about how the other boy looked in that police outfit that he can't think straight. The hat was sitting on a shelf in Adonis’s room, reminiscent of the cop-for-a-day promotional event that a few different units took part in. Koga had asked if he had the rest of the costume, to which Adonis replied that he did. He wasn't sure if Adonis could see the immense sex appeal that he had when he wore the costume, but the more Koga thought about it. The more he wanted to see Adonis in the outfit again. The short sleeves showed off just the right amount of bicep, all the badges looked so official, and made him wonder what it'd be like if Adonis had any kind of real authority over him.

Koga snaps out of his thoughts as Adonis speaks to him, holding the outfit in his hands, “I found it, I also had some handcuffs and a fake gun attached to the belt…” Adonis may be rather inexperienced, but even he could see the sexual appeal of handcuffs, “Would you like them?”

“Y-yeah” Koga stutters, running his fingers over the cool metal of the handcuffs. Goosebumps run down his spine in excitement, “Fuckin, of course I want these. Who the hell do you think I am?”

Adonis laughs, setting the extraneous items beside Koga as he suits up. He put the shirt on first, then removes his pants and steps into the police pants. Lastly, any belts are buckled and the hat was put on. Adonis takes the handcuffs from Kogas hands and slips them into the belt, along with the gun.

“Oogami…” Adonis breathes against Kogas lips, “Oogami, how do you want to do this?”

Koga smirks, “Be a cop, try and arrest me, yanno? That authority is pretty sexy.”

“Is it?” Adonis asks, his knees are on either side of Koga’s thighs, and he towers over the younger boy. He leans toward Koga, whispering into his ear deep and slow, “In that case, you’re under arrest.”

Koga shivers as Adonis takes his hands, holding them behind his back and handcuffing them. His grip isn’t so tight, but Koga isn’t really resisting either. Koga bites his lip, tugging the cuffs between his hands and talking back, “What’cha got me for officer? Anything I can  _ get out of?~ _ ” He tilts his head, licking up Adonis’s neck. It was very clear he wasn’t talking about paying bail. “C’mon officer, I’ll do anything--”

That’s when Adonis can’t take it anymore, one hand is on Koga’s chin, pulling him into a kiss. Koga was just so  _ good _ . He knows how to say all sorts of things to rile the both of them up. Adonis wasn’t very good at speaking, he’d admit that, so it was such a blessing to have a boyfriend who did the talking for the both of them.

Koga relishes in the wet noises as their lips meet. He slides his tongue into Adonis’s mouth almost immediately, expecting to get reprimanded for that, but to no avail. Adonis is just as eager as he is, rubbing his tongue against Koga’s own and tenderly caressing the back of his head with his hand.

After his lips, Koga presses kisses down Adonis’s jaw, mouthing at his neck and what little of his collarbone he can reach. Adonis responds by baring more of his neck, tugging the collar of his shirt aside so Koga could kiss the hidden skin, nipping and biting and leaving marks as he pleases.

“Hey Adonis… I mean officer,” Koga corrects himself, “Lemme get on my knees for you, would ya like that?” His voice is breathy against Adonis’s neck, and he hopes he doesn’t sound too eager. “I think ya’d like that,” he repeats, rolling his hips against Adonis’s.

Adonis nods, stepping away and allowing Koga to sink to his knees. The uniformed boy sits on the bed, spreading his legs as Koga nudges between them. He meets Adonis’s eyes, looking up at him with his hands still cuffed behind his back. Adonis thinks it’s pretty hot, seeing Koga like this, and it only gets hotter as the bound boy nudges his cheek against Adonis’s pants. He obviously can’t do much to take them off, so he mouths at the bulge through the fabric, warm breath causing Adonis to curl his toes in excitement.

“Oogami...” Adonis breathes, letting Koga tease him through the fabric a little more, until he can see the fabric darken with the other boy’s saliva.

“Mmm~” Koga hums, watching Adonis unzip his own pants. The other boy is half hard, and Koga resists taking it in his mouth immediately. He brushes against the other boy’s dick with his lips, “Officer, whatta’ ya want me to do with this? My hands are still cuffed.” A coy smile flits across his lips, he knows exactly what he’s going to end up doing.

Adonis caresses Koga’s jaw, thumb rubbing at the corner of his lips, “You’ll figure something out.”

Koga’s sure he will; he starts by lapping at Adonis’s dick, letting it bounce against his tongue. He knows it’s teasing, and he wonders if Adonis will beg for more. Though Koga doesn’t want to wait for that; he opens his mouth wide, taking the head of Adonis’s dick into his mouth, sucking at it and licking it with his tongue. He can see Adonis bring a fist to his mouth, biting on a knuckle as Koga sucks particularly hard. 

Adonis is usually so quiet, he wants to make him gasp and make all sorts of noise. With that in mind, Koga sucks hard, working Adonis’s dick down his throat. He lets out all kinds of gross mouth noises as he almost chokes, pulling off and letting a mix of saliva and precum drip past his lips. 

Adonis is breathing heavy, “Oogami, why did you stop?”

A normal question, but coming from someone who was supposed to be so  _ above  _ him, it was like a request, no-- command, to keep going.

“Sorry officer,” Koga sounds apologetic, but the smirk on his face betrays his words, “Maybe ya should use your hands, y’know, to direct me.”

Adonis nods in response, moving both his hands to Koga’s head, one on either side, fingers tangled in his hair. The purple haired boy guides him down, his mouth once again around the other boy’s dick. Koga takes Adonis as deep as he can, he isn’t allowed to use his hands after all, and has to make up for that somehow. Tears prick at the edges of his eyes as Adonis shoves him down, lost in the feeling of Koga’s soft throat clenching around the head of his dick. “Oogami...” Adonis pants, flexing his hips to push himself a little deeper. His eyes close and a whine escapes him as he cums down Koga’s throat. 

Koga can feel Adonis pulse in his mouth as he swallows whatever the other boy gives him. He continues sucking on Adonis, milking him for all he can, until he feels hands tugging at his hair, pulling him off. Koga takes a deep breath of air, wiping his mouth against his shoulder and looking up at Adonis with an accomplished expression.

With a strong arm, Adonis pulls Koga up onto the bed, kissing him and entangling their arms and legs until Koga is below Adonis, the latter grinding against him. The handcuffs are off, and Adonis praises Koga for doing such a good job, whispering all sorts of things into his ears. Koga’s wrists feel empty, but also red and sore from any struggling against the cuffs. He wants to ask Adonis to put them back on, but it seems like a weird request, so he shoots the other boy a mischievous look, “You sure you wanna take those off? What if I do somethin’ bad again?”

“Are you saying I can’t trust you?” Adonis looks Koga in the eyes, trying to figure out what he wants. He reaches for the other boy’s wrists, and Koga smiles. “Maybe it can’t be helped...” Adonis sighs, cuffing one hand, slipping the other cuff around part of the headboard of the bed, and cuffing Koga’s other hand.

Koga’s eyes go wide as he tugs on the cuffs, completely stuck to the bed. “A-Ado… Officer you, you really gotta do your job, don’t ya? Am I getting somethin’ special for how I treated you earlier?”

“You could say that. Spread your legs.” Koga complies, and Adonis eases him out of his pants and underwear. He takes some lotion from his bedside table, stroking Koga a few times, before moving his hand down to finger his ass. He circles his finger around the hole, inadvertently teasing Koga as he makes sure he’s slick enough.

“P-put it in me” Koga gasps, pleading for any sort of relief. He knew Adonis would give it to him, but he wants it now. He lets out a sigh of relief as a finger slips in, curling inside of him and loosening him up, “More than that… oh god please Adonis,” Koga whines. Attached to the headboard, all he could do was arch his back against the finger, hips shaking as he tries to get more contact.

Adonis adds a second finger, murmuring, “Why didn't you tell me earlier… I just...“ He already came, so Koga would have to satisfy himself with just fingers, Adonis wished he could do more.

“Not that…” Koga gestures to Adonis’s belt with his chin, “ _ That. _ ”

Adonis follows his gaze, removing the gun from the holster. “You want this…? This could hurt you…” Adonis adds, breaking character once more.

Koga rolls his head from side to side, “Put a condom on it or  _ something _ ,” he growls, “Just fuck me Adonis, I need you to put something in me.”

Adonis reaches for a condom, he supposed it could be ok. The gun was relatively cylindrical shaped, all rounded edges. Of course it was fake as well, so no risk of any accidents. He unrolls a condom along the barrel of the gun, latex sticking to the metal. 

Koga could see Adonis fiddling around with the now-sex toy, he rubs at Adonis’s thigh with his foot to get his attention, “Lemme see it...” He tries to hide his eagerness as Adonis moves the gun toward his face. Koga licks the barrel of the gun, “Officer, you gonna put this in me?” he asks, smirking all the while.

“You asked for it,” Adonis replies, sliding the gun closer to Koga’s mouth. It’s practically pointed down his throat, and that feels a little weird. He’s not sure he likes that visual, so he pulls it away, circling the tip around Koga’s entrance. Koga’s breath hitches as he pushes the tip in, and he trusts Koga to tell him if he ever really gets uncomfortable.

The barrel of the gun is halfway in, and Koga can feel himself clench around it. It’s cold, and it feels strange to have a foreign object invading him like this. “O-Officer I... ” he pants, “Jus’ shove it in, I can take it.” Adonis listens, pushing the gun in the rest of the way, slowly thrusting it in and out. “O-Oh my fuckin’ god...” Koga gasps, looking down to Adonis. He’s dressed like a real cop, has him handcuffed to a bed, and has his gun inside him. Koga wishes he could touch himself right now, more than anything, but the handcuffs are preventing that. Adonis is gasping too, eyes focused on the gun entering Koga’s body. His ass is easily taking the metallic object, Koga keening as it hits him in just the right way. “R-Right there, c’mon, right there...” Koga whines, grinding down on the barrel of the gun.

Adonis does his best to accommodate, shoving the gun in and out of Koga and trying to stimulate him in all the right places. Adonis uses his free hand to stroke Koga, and the younger boy lets out a deep throaty growl, “Officer, You unloaded it didn’t ya? Or else this is suuuper dangerous, isn’t it?” Koga groans again, he knows it’s not loaded, it can’t be loaded with anything real, but it doesn’t hurt to play up the character. Adonis isn’t particularly adventurous, so he doesn’t anticipate the reply.

“We’ll have to find out, right?”

Koga hears the voice, deep and low in his ears. He closes his eyes, uttering a mess of words as Adonis pushes the gun inside him as far as it can go, insides clenching on it as he comes. Koga can feel his cum dripping across his chest, but he doesn’t care at all, he lies on the bed motionless and overstimulated. Adonis removes the gun as soon as he can, following with uncuffing Koga from the bed. Koga’s whole body feels a mix of overstimulated and numb, and he pulls Adonis beside him, nuzzling his face into the fabric of his shirt. “Ya really got me with that last line,” he murmurs.

“I thought you might like it, but I was worried it might be too much… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know ya don’t. It’s all fake so ‘s ok,” Koga replies, hands caressing Adonis’s jaw and kissing his cheek. “I don’t mind weird shit like that, you can be weird around me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this idea wouldn't leave my head... its 5am and i was up writing this  
> sorry kogadonis


End file.
